Paradise
by BixXaa
Summary: Rarity's cousin, Pardise visits her. But it seems she hates everyone in Ponyville. OC


**A/N:Hi! This is my first MLP story so I hope you will like it. :)) And, yes. English is not my mother for my bad english :/ Anyway, enjoy this story! :DD**

**And,omg, I drew this story's cover. She is Paradise :D**

Paradise

It was an ordinary day in Ponyville when a scream heard from Rarity's shop.

"What's wrong, Rarity?"asked Sweetie Belle.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh"Ratity was running around in the room.

"What's wrong,sister?"

"Paradise, our cousin will be here any minute! We must go to the station.

"Paradise?"Sweetie Belle didn't understand it.

Rarity took her sister and went to the train station. There they met Twilight.

"Hey, Rarity! What is up?" asked the purple unicorn."Why are you two here?

"Ehh..well.. Our cousin, Paradise is comming from Canterlot."Rarity was nervous"And I'm affraid she will think I am just a country pony."

"Oh Rarity, why does she think that? Don't be silly!"smiled Twilight.

"Here comes the train!"shouted Sweetie Belle.

The train arrived and the ponies descended from it. And she came. She was a pegasus with white hair. She had purple eyes, yellow,orange,purple, pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a purple lotus. She was beautiful and very nervous.

"Paradise?"asked Rarity.

"Yes." said the withe pegasus.

"Hi, my name is Rarity. I am your cousin. Nice to meet you." introduced Rarity and then pointed at her sister."And she is my lil' sister, Sweetie Belle."

"And you?"Paradise looked at Twilight.

"Let introduce myself. I am Twilight Sparkle. Rarity is one of my best friends. Nice to meet you!"smiled Twilight.

"Okay"Paradise turned and went away.

"Wow. That was creepy."said Twilight.

Paradise hated to be in Ponyville because it was different than Canterlot. Canterlot was shiny and nice. She hated her cousins. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home.

First they went to Pinkie Pie. She was so...random. She was dancing all the time. And Paradise didn't like it.

"Hey! I will make you a party!"

"Oh thanks" but she thought at the moment that 'go to hell' or shomething like that.

The next pony was Applejack. Well she was strong and sincere. She gave her some apples. That was very nice to that orange pony.

Twilight, Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Paradise went to Fluttershy. That pony was very shy. Paradise couldn't believe her eyes. But she liked Fluttershy's animals. But that Angle bunny was pathetic. She always hated bunnies.

When they were going to Rainbow Dash, a little dragon, Spike joined them. Great. Finally they found Rainbow Dash. Wow. Rainbow Dash was so awesome. She liked that pony.

Soon, Pinkie Pie made a party and the six mare and Paradise plus Spike went to the party. Pinkie's party was fantastic but Paradise felt herself awful. She was bored. And she didn't like these ponies.

"What's wrong?"asked Rarity to Paradise.

"Nothing"

Suddenly Pinkie appeared"Come on everypony!Everypony dance now!" and she took Paradise and took her to the dancefloor.

"Enough!"shouted Paradise

Suddenly everything was silent. Everypony gave her a questioningly face.

"Paradise!"said Rarity.

"No. I'm sick of your stupid friends. Leave me alone! I hate you guys. So I will leave. Bye."shouted the white pegasus and she ran away.

However Rarity ran after her. "Paradise, why did you do that? Those ponies are your friends!"

"No they aren't. And I don't want your friendship. Tomorrow I'm going to go home."

"Are you going to leave us?"Sweetie Belle appeared."I don't wanna you leave us. I like you cousin."and gave her a huge hug.

And then the other ponies appeared.

"See?These ponies don't want your gone. They want to be your friends."Rarity gave her cousin a hug too. And Paradise began cry.

"You are right. I am an arrogant, smugly quiet, awful monster of a pony. I'm sorry. I am really sorry. I was bossy and monsterous."

Twilght went to Paradise and hugged her. Then, the party continued. After the party, Ponyville met the new Paradise. She became a very kind and courtesy pony. And she was a good singer. Soon, everypony liked her and she liked them too. Ponyville became her second home. And when before she went back to Canterlot, Paradise promised her return to Ponyville.

**Well, this was it. I hope you liked it guys. And sorry if I made some grammar mistakes :))**


End file.
